1. Field of the Invention
A connector arrangement serves to connect the circuits of a printed circuit board with a plurality of electrical conductors, respectively, including a locking member for locking a first connector member having terminals connected with the electrical conductors to a second connector member having a plurality of pins connected with the printed circuit board circuits, respectively.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical connector arrangements with locking means are know in the art, as evidenced by the German Patent Nos. DE 202 01 609 U1, which was assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, DE 195 35 836 A1, G93 11 457.5, DE 295 13 997 U1 and DE 34 40 043.
The typical state of the art has proved itself. But it is desirable further to optimize the connector structure with regard to its structure, especially its compactness and its functional nature.